


The Swap

by Ninomiaow



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninomiaow/pseuds/Ninomiaow
Summary: These young adventurers, Harry Potter and Dipper Pines, swap bodies this summer. Harry spends time in Mystery Shack while Dipper replaces him to live with the Dursleys (Pines is quite unwilling). Every night they meet each other in dreams, sharing experiences. Although the worlds they have to face will be completely different, these courageous boys try hard to deal with all those strange problems and enjoy the whole different  summer.





	1. Summer begins!

Here is a room of boy's dormitory, Hogwarts school, London.  
It's time to leave Hogwarts again. Harry is in a bad mood.  
“Wish I don't have to be back." He whispered to himself.  
It is late at night. Ron has fallen into dreams deeply. Harry is lying with his eyes open, contemplating his summer vacation. What if he can stay in Hogwartz always.  
Stars glitters in the magic fantanstic heavens. Harry falls in sleep, frowning slightly.

At the same time, here is a department in California.  
It's Dipper's bedroom. Summer begins! Thinking of brilliant adventures, explorations and all those amazing creatures and charming stuffs in Gravity Falls, Dipper can't wait to be there! Even physics books can't calm down this boy. He keeps tossing and turning on his bed until his twin sister knocks on his door.  
"Can't sleep, huh?" Mabel says, sitting in Dipper's bed.  
"Yeah, I mean......think about that, it has been a long time since we left Gravity Falls!" Dipper tries to lower his voice. Late at night.  
"It's only a semester though......Fine, you're right. I can't miss those people more! Candy and Granda, Grunkle Stan and Ford might come after Mystery Shack for us also!"  
"And Soos......"  
"Wendy. Am I right? Is she in your mind just now?" Mabel laughs and pinches Dipper's face.  
This one is irrefutable.  
Wendy. Wendy.  
"We'd better go to bed now. It's late, Mabel."  
"Okay. My little president of Wendy's fan club. Goodnight."  
"Night."  
What a fairy summer night.

"Have you done packing?"  
Of course yes. The bus to Gravity Falls always set out in morning, that's why Dipper are pressed to finish his packing before going to sleeping by mom. Dipper wakes up. Ummm......  
Wait. Where is he?  
Things get weird. He has no idea where he is or who the boy asking that question to him with British accent is. Dipper looks at himself......no, it's not his own body! "Give me a mirror please!"  
"What? Why do you panic, Harry?" Ronald is surprised, waving his wand to show him a mirror.  
It's not his face! The face in the mirror shocks him out. His hair is as dark as obsidian. His eyes look like emerald. There is a scar on his forehead like a lightning shape.  
"Another scar boy huh. I'm not sure which one is cooler, the Big Dipper or this lightning......"  
"What are you muttering?"Ronald asks.  
"Nothing at all."  
Dipper realizes his mind is in body of a stranger. Is someone messing with him? Who will do this? Is it Bill? Bill should have been departed from this universe already.

"Go pack go Potter. The train is to depart."  
Pack-pack-pack. He always packs.  
Pat-pat-pat.  
One of things that Dipper will never lack in is determination! He decides to face the truth and overcome all uncertain difficulties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first morning in modern America

"Hey Dipper, have you get up?"  
Who is it? Harry turns over in the bed. It's a girl. Is a girl in his dorm?  
Mabel comes in directly and pushes her brother:" Dipper, mom is urging."  
"Uh......"  
Harry opens his eyes. Here is a girl with brown hair in a funny sweater sparring him.  
He has no idea who she is......  
What's more! He has no idea where he is too. It looks like a boy's room, which is definitely not his.  
"Ummmmm......good morning......I guess?"  
Says Harry, tentatively.  
"Wow," Mable yells and laughs," you got an English accent! "  
"I'm afraid......so. " Harry says in a low voice.  
"So funny! Speak more speak more speak more more more more more pleaaaaase!"  
The girl lunges at him.  
It's kind of weird......huh.  
Harry thought he was accustomed to strange things until now. He notices his hands are different from those in his memory.  
"May I have a mirror please?"  
"Oh, sure. You are a British gentleman now huh? Dipper? Isn't it cute?" Says Mabel,"Hold on a sec I'll bring the mirror back. And hurry up! Go dress yourself!"  
Harry finds some clothes on the mess desk and changes the pajama. Mabel pelts back in a few minutes with a mirror in her hand. "Here you go."  
"Thanks. Ummm......" Harry knows nothing about the girl nor her name.  
He is shocked by the face in the mirror. It's obviously a strange face.  
Is it polyjuice potion?   
But he is sure he would know it if polujuice potion was in his food, after all it tastes...... so special.  
Harry notices the mark in "his" forehead. It's like dipper......Now he knows why his name is Dipper.  
"Hurry up Dipper! You can gaze at your beautiful face later. Maybe in the bus?"  
"Okay." 

Harry follows the girl, walks down stairs and sees a fair lady preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She hears Harry and turns," Stop dawdling, kids. Come and eat some toasts. How about peanut butter?"  
"A looooot of peanut butter! " Answered Mabel.  
"Dipper?" The lady stares at Harry with a gracious face. The toast she takes in hand smells so wonderful.  
"The same as her." Harry tries to ignore the dryness of his throat and says," mom."  
He desperately fights back tears and prevents himself from loss. The strange word, "mom", reminds Harry of Lily and James......Suddenly he comes in the scene he saw in the mirror of Erised. It's weird but lively. He gets his toast with much peanut butter and takes a bite.  
"It seems someone talking in British accent here." A man comes to the kitchen. Harry guesses he is his temporary father. "Yeah, Dipper is pretended to be a British boy, dad. He is sooooo good at the game, isn't he?" Mabel giggles.  
Fair enough. Harry gives her an artificial smile difficultly.  
"So you have a British brother now. Pretty cool Mabel." The man kisses his wife quickly and smiles at his kids.  
Oh her name is Mabel. Harry is hesitating to remind her to wipe the peanut butter on her face. Finally he says," Something is on your cheek, Mabel."  
Mabel tries to lick it off, fails, and then wipes her face with tissue. Their father comes by and rubs Harry's hair ,"Have a wonderful trip, kids."  
"Of course we will." Answered Mabel.  
Trip? Harry has no idea of the trip.


End file.
